


Our First Christmas

by Jonch_Bakerello



Series: Jonch [1]
Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: 2016, Christmas, Jonch, Kids, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mpreg, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonch_Bakerello/pseuds/Jonch_Bakerello
Summary: Re-post!Ponch has a surprise for Jon.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Baker/Francis "Ponch" Poncherello
Series: Jonch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588108
Kudos: 2





	Our First Christmas

Jon woke up early on Christmas morning. Ponch was still in bed. He smiled slightly at the sight of his husband all cuddled up under the covers. More than anything he wanted to get back in bed and cuddle, but that had to wait.

He was on a mission. He promised Ponch he'd run out to the store when he got up that morning. As he was trying to get dressed he noticed Ponch stirring.

Jon smiled slightly. "Hi, there," he said sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ponch stared at him a few seconds. "H-Hi," he said yawning and stretching. "Where are you off to…" he yawned again. "So early on Christmas?" he finished when his yawn ended.

"You wanted me to go to the store," Jon reminded as he pulled his coat on.

"Not this early…"

"Ponch it's almost eleven O'clock."

Ponch rolled his eyes and started to get out of bed. "I'll go with…" he started but then his hand came over his mouth and he rushed to the bathroom.

Jon was confused at first. "Um…you okay?" he asked following a few steps behind.

Once Ponch was finished throwing up his guts, or so it seemed anyway he began to wash his face. "I'm fine," Ponch replied.

"You've been acting a little…" Jon started.

Ponch turned to Jon looking quite terrified. "Am I being a bitch to you?" he asked quickly.

"No, no not at all," Jon said quickly. "Why would you ask?"

"Um…" Ponch stared at the floor. "I guess I feel a little bad about being so demanding lately. Seems like every morning you're up earlier and getting ready to go out and get something for me…because I wanted it the night before…" Ponch started to blab on and on. Finally Jon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, babe look at me," he started.

Ponch had to look up at Jon. There was no way he could stare at the floor longer with Jon standing right in front of him wanting Ponch to look at him.

"Ponch, you're not bothering me at all. If you were I would've ignored all the things you asked for. I go out each and every morning to get you what you want because I care about you. I want you to be happy. And really you've only made me do it, what the past three weeks?" Jon smiled at Ponch and wiped away a tear that he saw forming in the corner of Ponch's eye. "Don't cry, Ponch…"

Ponch looked away and wiped a few tears. "I'm sorry, Jon…."

Jon hugged him, then kissed him on the forehead. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Ponch smiled slightly, while he too wrapped his arms around Jon. He kissed him on the bottom lip.

Jon just grinned widely and soon his lips met with Ponch's and they shared a long passionate kiss. A few minutes later Jon started to leave. "You relax…I'll be home soon."

"But Jon…"

"Ponch you weren't feeling well…let's not push it, okay? I don't want you throwing up in the store."

Ponch rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I'll…um…get the place ready for later…" Ponch then smiled. "Our first Christmas together, Jon," Ponch added with a small smirk.

"Why do I get the idea you're up to something, Ponch?" Jon teased then gave him another quick kiss. "I'll be home before you know it," he promised. Then he went out the door.

As soon as Jon was gone Ponch breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he actually wanted Jon to leave, but he was so close to spoiling his surprise. He had some special news he wanted to share with Jon…but the thing was he wasn't sure when to tell him. Soon the phone rang. Ponch wasn't so sure he was ready to start the day off with a phone call…but then again he already did start his day off…the same way he'd started it for a while now. Throwing up…but this was the first time Jon was actually home.

"Hello?" Ponch answered.

"Hey, it's Jeb! You said you'd call…but you never did. I was worried about you. I mean after we talked last week and told me about you know what…"

"Hey, you don't need to be so secretive right now. Jon's not home…I apparently tried to send him to the store last night. He decided to go this morning instead." Ponch looked out the window as he was talking. Watching Jon leave in his truck. He longed for Jon to just forget the store and come back in…

"Oh…okay well in that case how are you feeling?" Jeb asked breaking Ponch's thoughts.

"Huh?" Ponch asked slowly getting his mind back on the conversation and not thinking of his sexy husband.

"How are you feeling?" Jeb asked a little slower this time.

Ponch rolled his eyes at that. "I'm fine," he assured. "Just a little tired…"

"That's all? No morning sickness…" there was a pause. "No Jon troubles?"

"Jeb would you quit worrying so much!? I'm fine, honest. Yes I've still deal with morning sickness…it's under control, and no I don't have any Jon issues…" Ponch started. But that last bit wasn't all too convincing.

"What's wrong between you and Jon?" Jeb inquired.

Ponch sighed. "I wanna tell him today…I just don't know when," Ponch blurted out so fast Jeb barely understood it. But thankfully he knew enough about the situation that he could piece together the correct info.

"Well…how about later? I mean when you give each other your Christmas gifts."

Suddenly Ponch wanted to go hide in a closet and never come back out. He forgot to get Jon a gift! "Oh my gosh…I'm a terrible husband!" he cried sinking to the floor with his back against the wall.

"What?"

"I was so busy with other things I forgot about Jon's gift! I never got him anything!" Ponch was starting to cry.

Jeb had to think fast. What do you tell someone who's having an emotional breakdown for not getting something for his husband on Christmas? He certainly wasn't going to tell Ponch to go out and get something now. What if Jon saw him? And it's a little late for Christmas shopping when it is Christmas…

"Um, Ponch…don't you think that you just being with him is a good enough gift?"

"But Jeb, he probably got me something really special! All I gave him is...well nothing…" Ponch complained.

If Jeb were standing there he would've been able to talk a little better. He was not good with phone conversations…or handling an emotional Frank Poncherello. That was another thing he was bad at. "Ponch…don't cry…I'm sure everything will work out just fine. You could always just make him a card."

"What, am I like five?" Ponch snapped. "I stopped making homemade cards years ago, Jeb."

Jeb was once again speechless.

CHPCHPCHP

Later that night when Jon and Ponch were seated in the living room, Jon pulled out a gift box.

Ponch once again got that feeling of wanting to hide himself. He was ashamed.

Jon could sense that as soon as he pulled out the gift. "What wrong, Ponch?" Jon asked, worry lacing his voice and shown in his expression.

"Nothing really…it's just…you got me a gift…"

"Yeah…that's normal…are you feeling alright? Do I need to take you to a doctor?"

"No…I went to a doctor a few days ago."

Jon cocked his head to the side. "You did? Why? What did he say?" Jon was throwing tons of questions at Ponch. Something Ponch would normally do to Jon.

Ponch just smiled, "I'm fine if that's what you wanna know. I'm actually very healthy for the most part…"

Jon scooted a little closer. He put an arm around Ponch pulling him closer. "You wanna tell me what's goin' on with my Ponch?" he asked softly, while kissing him on the cheek.

Ponch blushed slightly. "Sorry…there's nothing wrong with me. Everything is terrific!"

"Then why can't we just spend our first Christmas together alone, and peaceful…"

"We're not really all alone…" Ponch whispered.

Jon looked puzzled. "Someone hiding in our closet?" he asked kissing Ponch on the neck.

Ponch just shook his head. He grabbed his cup of hot coca, and took a sip. "Ooh that's hot!" he said then set it back down.

Jon just laughed, Ponch did that to change the subject. He pulled Ponch back. "Hey, what's up?"

"I still haven't opened your present…"

"Oh…" Jon handed it to him again.

Ponch happily opened the small package. "Jon…you shouldn't have!" he cried throwing his arms around him. "I love the Christmas ding dongs!"

Jon smiled. It was the first Christmas together, and he was feeling self-conscious about his gift. He didn't want Ponch to think he was cheap…but they weren't exactly rich right now.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I didn't get you a gift! I was busy…and forgot the time…and"

"Hey it's alright…just having you here is a great gift." Jon stared at the young Puerto Rican. He could tell something was wrong. Ponch was fidgety, like he had something to tell him but couldn't.

Next thing he knew, before he could ask anything Ponch cuddled to him. He pulled the blanket up to make it more cozy, then softly kissed Jon on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jon. I'm pregnant," he finally said.

Jon's eyes filled with joyful tears. "R-Really? And you couldn't tell me…" he started.

"Shh…Baker, I wanted to wait for the perfect chance. I wasn't just gonna come home one day and yell to you that I'm gonna have a baby pop out in nine months."

Jon just laughed at Ponch's humor. Then placed his hand on Ponch's stomach…"I love you, and our baby. Merry Christmas, Ponch."

Ponch kissed Jon, and rested his head on Jon's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Jon."


End file.
